


~Adrien's crush~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's thoughts, His crush!, Multi, cute!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien starts to realize he has a soft spot for Marinette!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Black Cat Luck~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Holidays!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498846) by [MiraculousDerpy101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101). 



~Adrien's perspective~

 

{Monday}  
It was a regular monday, just taking some notes, until I noticed Marinette wasn't there. Usually she stutters a "hi" or smiles at me, today is rather boring. Its weird without her.  
Nino was telling the same jokes, Ayla was checking her phone, teacher was reading.

 

But something was different. I don't know what, or why, but it was different.

 

hey Ayla? why is Marinette not here? she stared for a second. "you noticed? well, I haven't heard from her, but if she comes back tomorrow you can ask, I think her phone is dead. I tried calling, and texting her, she never replied."

 

hmmm..... maybe I should go pay her a visit as Chat. It will only take a few minutes, school lets out in 12 minutes.

 

Marinette? "oh, hello Chat..." Is something wrong? ''well, theres this boy named Adrien that I li-know... and I hear he is dating a girl.... named chloe..." What?! I doubt that...." but she posted many pictures on the internet of them. well anyway, I decided that i'm going to move to my aunt's house in.... well, I don't want you to worry. but, Im going to get a professional job, she offered it to me. She owns a company."

 

He felt like he had been slapped a thousand times. Marinettes leaving? that must be why she wont talk to Ayla....

 

"I'm just going to announce it in homeroom, I leave on thursday. People would be fine without ladybug anyway..."

 

He knew right then and there that she was ladybug.

 

But Marinette! you cant leave! I need you! we need you! besides.....I-I....love...you. she didn't hear him, she just told him there was nothing he could do, and kissed him on the cheek. he left, with a small "goodbye...Princess." He went home. in his room, he actually cried. Why would he cry? Its not like she is dying... But it feels like it. He knew that tomorrow, Tuesday, he will have to confess, he wants her to know his feelings.

 

{Tuesday}

 

The homeroom bell just rang, and he just set his head down on the desk. Nino...? "yea Adrien? What is it?" The love of my life.... Is leaving me. (to be continued)


	2. Luck run out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comes to class late, and is ready to say goodbye, how will Adrien react?

~Marinette's perspective~

 

{Tuesday}

 

*Beep Beep* Ugh! Stupid alarm! oh no.... I'm late! well, It doesn't mean much... tomorrow I don't have do go if I don't want to.

 

I looked at Adrien, He looked horrible. His eyes were dazed with bags under them, his hair was a mess, and it looked like he had been crying.

 

Well, now the teacher will tell everyone I'm leaving, I couldn't do it in front of him.

"Class, I have some good and bad news. Marinette's getting a professional fashion job, where she models and makes clothes, but....." the teacher had stopped for a moment. "She will be leaving us, and moving away to do so."

 

Everyone either got upset, stared, or did something that made Marinette feel bad. Nathaniel had started to cry, Ayla looked sad, Chloe...well chloe was happy, but Adrien... was shaking. What have I done to make him feel so bad? I just sat down, Ayla hugged me as if we wouldn't keep in contact, Nino softly congratulated me, and Adrien.... was just sad. I wonder why, what made him so upset?

 

Adrien was the last one out of class, Nino waited for him, Ayla walked home, so it was just me. Just plain old Marinette. Until, he had saw me, sitting on the park bench in front of school. He went up to me and sat down. "hey...Marinette." he sounded so gloomy. Hey, Adrien. "you didn't stutter, why is that?" I just don't care anymore. Maybe I will run off before I even get to my aunt's house. He looked at me, and said something he didn't mean to. " so my princess is leaving..." Chat Noir? are you... before I could finish, he said "hello my lady." poor thing... I was the one who caused him pain. 'Luck run out.' He got tears in his eyes. goodbye, princes-" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him to a private place,she had a secret hideout she could lock and it looked like a small old building to make people ward off. Before he could say anything, I just burst in tears.

 

"Marinette, you know you don't have to go." but I do Adrien, It's all I ever wanted, I just didn't expect it to be so hard to leave. he went up to me and hugged me. "would it be alright, if the kitty kissed the ladybug?" Go ahead, you earned all of it, poor kitty. she was leaning against the wall, he pinned her. she looked at him as he slowly came towards her face. heart beating rapidly, all I could do is hug him while it felt like he kissed every inch of her body. she had a couch there, as well as a fridge and other appliances, he picked her up, bridal style, and led her to the couch. He set her down, and was on top of her. kissing her with butterfly kisses head to toe. She just hugged him, for what felt like hours.

the worst part was is she thought it was a dream, so she forgot it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its Christmas eve! also, Happy Hanuka, Quansa, Chinese New Year, Happy holidays to all religions and cultures! Im sorry I forgot the Arabic holiday.... But still! Happy holidays!
> 
> can't wait for the next chapter? I may make the next chapter today! as a gift :3


	3. Princess or lady?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't decide if she wants to stay or leave, so adrien has a plan tho suprise marinette!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> texting symbols
> 
> AD=Adrien  
> AY=Ayla  
> N=Nino  
> M=Marinette

~Adrien's and Marinette's perspective!~

 

{Wednesday}

 

Marinette? He thought he was dreaming. He kissed Marinette. OMG. It was morning, he was still in the weird building marinette "owns" and he had just remembered today was off, due to holiday break. it was the 23rd of december, and Marinette was going to leave on christmas eve! He had to get her to stay! even if it meant locking her up. though thats pretty selfish of him.

Adrien starts a group chat on his phone.

[chat room open!]  
AD- Ayla, Nino, I need help!

AY- whats wrong?

N-Dude you okay?!

AD- Yea, I have to confess..... I'm super in love with Marinette.... I realized it when she said she was leaving, will you please help me get her to stay?

AY-She would explode if she heard you say that!

N-She's liked you for a while man! and you only realize once she's leaving?!

AD- yea.... actually ive known for a bit that I had feelings for her.... just I didn't know I felt this much for her.

AY- lets throw a Christmas party! We will get her some presents too! like she said, she doesn't have to go! she wouldn't be starting her job for another month or two, so lets make her stay! 

AD- good plan!

M-Mornin' guys....

AD-hey Marinette, ummm.. uh... I-I...

AY- we are throwing a christmas party! Marinette, you have to come! we talked to your aunt, and she said it was fine! 

M- oh, okay, im in a better mood than I was thanks to Adrien :)

AY- why is that? what did he do to you?!

M- nothing, he just helped me feel better :3

AD- umm...I... It was nothing Marinette :)

M- well, see you guys later! [M left the chat room]

AD-Closing the chatroom :)  
{chat room closed.]

YAY! Marinette is staying! oh no.... now I have to go shopping for them, and hopefully she doesn't come with me, I don't want her to see what I'm getting her....

While Ayla and Nino were still texting.

[AY opened a private chatroom.] listed people to join:[N] [AY]

AY- I can't believe he likes her!

N- well then! Im so exited for him!

AY- I bet you she will flip out!

N- what if he....

AY- He confesses to her at the party?

N- yea!

AY- that would be awesome! well, see ya!

N- bye!

{Private Chat Room Closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon! got any ideas?


	4. Later that day~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its still wednesday, adrien just told ayla and nino his crush, and they are planning the party for him! some ladynoir included :)

[late wednesday]

 

Hello my lady! 

ah, hello kitty. miss me while I was doubting myself? 

ladybug, why did you say you want to leave?! And then Nathaneal was crying.....  
Chat?! how did you know about that?!

 

ugh, I will give you a hint, I go to your school.

wh-what?! hmmm.... nobody I know acts like you... Do you....stalk me?!

Wh-What?! no! no... I dont... *he actually kinda does*

well, I may not leave.... I care about Ayla, Nino, Adrien... and you so much that i may reconsider.... 

you care about me? aww, how swee-

shut up cat!

so.... what do you like about this Adrien kid so much?

none of your buisness! well... he is really kind, sweet, and can talk to anyone! I really admire him...

*she thinks Im sweet!* im better than him!

sure you are kitty, better at being annoying.

hey! thats so mean!

well, night kitty, im getting tired.

night my lady.

 

plagg? do you think she made it home safe? 

Sure! she did! now can I have cheese?

We should go check on her!

But I want cheese!!!

okay, finish this piece and we will go see her.

Isn't it considered stalking?

no! like I said, I dont stalk her!

yes you do!!!

what ever. Transform! Chat Noir!

**Author's Note:**

> should the next chapter be Marinette's perspective?


End file.
